Getting The Prize: A Bat's Tale 3
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: Sequel to "Where I'm From: A Bat's Tale 2" we've seen Nathan's arrival, and his capture. But what happened to the hunter? Rated T for humorous yet violent events.


**Authors Note: **This is the third part of Nathan's story, we saw his arrival and his capture, but what happened to the hunter? And what sort of reception will he get from Nathan's new brothers and sisters? WARNING: contains humorous yet violent "Home Alone" style pranks. Also, this story is based in the winter.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the Chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting The Prize: A Bat's Tale 3.<strong>

"How could I have let myself lose that ugly little creature?" Gustavo yelled, throwing his bottle at the portable television in anger. The impact caused the TV screen to flicker to life, showing the image of the 'ugly creature' Gustavo had just mentioned, causing him to gasp and look closer, turning the volume up on the small TV. _"Nathan Seville, new rock star, or new pet? Nobody really knows for sure but sources say he's the on tour security guard for the two singing groups of the Chipmunks and the Chipettes." _A reporter said, as a video clip of Nathan's first on stage appearance was showed, "Where is he?" Gustavo asked himself, as the reporter continued.

"_Not usually up for interviews, here via Skype is Nathan Seville himself to answer some of your questions," _at this point a screen behind the reporter faded to the image of Nathan sniffing the camera lens, _"Is this thing on?"_ Nathan asked, pulling away and jumping in surprise at the amount of people he saw, "There he is, the little-"

"_So, Nathan, rumors have it that you will be trying out your skill in the music industry, can you confirm that?" _the reporter asked, getting a chuckle in response, _"I can't confirm it for you or the many viewers, but I also can't deny it either so to give a straight answer, I'm going to be featured in a little rap with my brothers." _Nathan replied, as someone in the audience stood up and started waving, _"Hi, I'm reporter Clair Wilson," _she said, getting a smile from the bat, _"Clair Wilson as in Ex-Girlfriend to my father Dave Seville?"_ Nathan asked, causing Gustavo to turn the television off, "Dave Seville." He said, putting on his mailman outfit (he was a hunter for only seasonally) and got into his pickup truck and drove off, intent on reclaiming his prize.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day…<strong>

Gustavo pulled over to the side of the road, looking at the house which his prize was living. Meanwhile inside, Nathan was sitting at the table with his brothers and sisters eating breakfast, when the doorbell rang, "Who's that?" Dave asked, as he got up and answered the door, finding a rather overweight mailman at the door, "Pardon me, is the home of David Seville?" the man asked, getting a nod in response, "Well, good, I'm new to the area and thought I'd get to know the area better, I'm Gustavo," he said, holding his hand out for Dave to shake. "Nice to meet you Mr. Gustavo, would you like to come inside for a bit?" Dave asked, a smile forming on the man's lips, "Don't mind if I do, it's a slight bit chilly out here today," Gustavo replied, walking into the Seville home with Dave.

"You want something to drink?" Dave asked, getting a nod in response as Gustavo sat down at the table, "Yes please, black coffee with two sugars if you could," he replied, causing Nathan to look up and spit out what he had been eating in shock (unfortunately the pre-chewed food landed on Eleanor) "What's wrong with you Nathan?" Simon asked, a grin forming on the mailman's face as he looked at Nathan, "Nothing, I just bit into a bad fruit," the bat said, glaring at Gustavo with hatred. "Oh, you must be Nathan Seville, the security guard," Gustavo said, holding his hand out for Nathan to shake, only to receive growling and a snap from the flying fox, "Whoa, a feisty little guy aren't you?" he said, as Nathan looked at his brothers and sisters, all of them wearing confused looks, then Brittany walked over to the mailman, "Excuse my brother, he had a bad experience with a hunter a long time ago," she said, getting a chuckle in response, "It's quite alright dear, I've dealt with dogs snapping at me a lot at my old mail route," Gustavo replied, a look of disbelief on Nathan's face, "I bet you did, your gut probably made them think of ham," Nathan added, causing Dave to turn and give him a look of anger, "Nathan, that wasn't very nice, now apologise!" he said, no sooner the 'mailman' got up and stretched, "Oh it's fine, I've had worst said about me before," Gustavo said, as he walked toward the door, "No, Gustavo I want Nathan to apologise for what he said." Dave replied, gently pushing Nathan toward the fat man, growling slightly then ducking his head, "I'm sorry sir," he said, feeling as though he was going to throw up from having to say as such to his hunter.

* * *

><p>"Nathan?" Jeanette asked, finding her brother on his ceiling roost, crying quietly, "Nate? You alright?" she asked, getting a sigh in response, "I-I'm fine," he replied, causing the purple Chipette to growl to herself, then she climbed up to his perch using the ladder, "Come on, you know better than I do that what you're saying isn't true, something's been bothering you since that mailman came here." Jeanette said, jumping in surprise at the rapid response she got, "Of course it has, you'd be feeling pretty badly too if you had to apologize to the man who stuffed you into a cage!" Nathan all but yelled, causing Jeanette to gasp, "You mean…the mailman?" she asked, getting a nod from her older brother.<p>

Gustavo was more than pleased to find he got the right place, "Now all I need to do wait till their guardian if gone, and I'll go in and take that wretched flying vermin back, and who knows, I may feel greedy and take those chipmunks too." Gustavo said, as he leaned over and fell asleep in his truck.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Chipmunks…<strong>

"Wait, let me get this straight, you're telling me that the mailman isn't really a mailman? But is actually the hunter that brought you here?" Brittany asked, as Nathan nodded, "I could never forget that face, and if he's here it means only one thing," Nathan replied, as Dave walked by their room, not taking much notice to them at the moment. "What does it mean Nathan?" Theodore asked, causing Nathan to sigh, "It means he wants me back." He replied, causing everyone to gasp.

"Okay, that's it, I've had it with people being after us just cause we're animals." Alvin said, getting everyone's attention, "What do you mean Alvin, Ian Hawke was the only other person that did anything remotely similar to what happened to Nathan," Simon said, getting a look from Alvin, "I don't care, it's time for us to step up and fight for our right to freedom, and I have the perfect plan too," Alvin said, chuckling in an almost menacing way.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day…<strong>

Dave had to go to a meeting, leaving the kids home for Alvin related reasons. "Okay guys, let's get everything set up." Alvin said, causing everyone to work together setting up little tricks to keep this hunter busy.

At around 5:00, Gustavo arrived, holding a crowbar and wearing a dark grey trench coat. "I'm coming for you, my pri-WHOOP!" he yelped as his feet flew out from under his body, landing hard on his back and losing the air in his lungs. When Gustavo got up, he looked down to see a fresh sheen of ice, growling at the fact he hadn't noticed it earlier.

"Okay, hunter on ice is successful, now to your stations, roll out!" Alvin said, causing everyone to dash off to certain posts in the house. Just as Nathan go to his position was when Gustavo opened the door, "What moron leaved the door unlocked?" he asked, no sooner hearing a whistle from behind him, "Hey, fatty!" Alvin shouted, causing Gustavo to look up and see Alvin with a frying tied to a string, which the afore mentioned chipmunk released and let go flying. Gustavo merely ducked when it passed, standing up and laughing, but stopped when Alvin's grin didn't falter, turning back around just as the pan hit him, sending the tubby crook to the floor with a loud thud, "Wow, I guess you will be having your face sunny side up huh?" Alvin said, laughing and running off to the other end of the house, "You little…get back here!" Gustavo shouted, chasing after the red chipmunk.

"Hey, over here!" Alvin shouted, ducking into Dave's music room. Gustavo cautiously opened the door to this room, sighing in relief when nothing happened…at least nothing happened until two symbols slammed against the sides of his head, "GAHHHHH!" he yelled, walking forwards and hitting a drum pedal, the hammer attached to it slamming into his other foot and causing him to shout out in pain. "Not to get off on the wrong foot but… You suck!" Alvin shouted, rushing away through the door, Gustavo hot on his tail. Exiting the room he didn't notice the tripwire at his feet, sending a huge gong into his face and actually knocking out one of the hunter's teeth, then Simon hopped up onto his head, "Top of the mornin' to ya!" he said, using his Irish accent at this point, then proceeded to do an Irish jig on top of his head, "Oooooh why you little-" he never got to finish as Simon jumped off his head, kicking Gustavo in the mouth as he dropped.

* * *

><p>Theodore was waiting for Simon to run through the living room, holding an old woolly hat Dave had stored away. Just as Simon rushed into the living room, Gustavo ran in as well, jumping down and slipping the old hat over the hunter's entire head. Unfortunately Theodore had also ended up under the hat, causing Gustavo to try and hit him, though every time he did the green chipmunk would move, effectively making the man hit himself.<p>

Gustavo finally got the hat and Theodore off his head, his face covered in red marks that with time would become bruises. "Uh oh," the green chipmunk said, as the hunter lifted his foot above the small animal. Brittany then quickly rushed under his foot and replaced Theodore with a sharpened woodworking nail, at which point Gustavo stomped his foot down full force. Right away the hunter knew something was wrong and screamed, dropping to his backside and using his crowbar to pry the offending nail out of his foot. "I guess you can say you got nailed by Brittany now huh?" Brittany asked, standing casually on the coffee table next to the crook and filing her nails, causing Gustavo to growl angrily and try to squash the rodent with his hand. Once again, Brittany played the switcheroo, sliding onto her belly out of the way and holding the sharp end of her nail file out, causing it to become stuck in the hunter's hand.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Gustavo screamed, pulling his hand back, Brittany giggling at first, then grossing out at the now bloody nail file in her paws, quickly throwing it away. Brittany then dashed away, earning an enraged growl from Gustavo, who quickly yanked the nail out of his foot and got up, chasing after her. "NOW JEANETTE!" Brittany shouted, as she passed her sister, whom took out the can of pink spray paint, and just as the hunter was about to pass, the whistled to get his attention, "Take this you no good murderer!" Jeanette screamed, spraying Gustavo in the eyes with the paint, in turn making him scream and cover his now stinging eyes. It was at this moment that Eleanor let go of the marble rolling pin she had been holding onto, letting it drop onto Gustavo's head and knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

"Uh yeah, this is Nathan Seville, yes I'd like to report a potential kidnapping?" Nathan said, as Gustavo woke up behind him, immediately trying to go for Nathan but finding himself unable to move. "Oh no need to rush, he's not going anywhere soon, just send someone when you can okay miss? Okay and merry Christmas." Nathan finished, hanging the phone up and flying over onto Gustavo's lap. "Hello there, I do not believe we've been properly introduced," Nathan said, causing Gustavo to shiver slightly.

"I'm Nathan Seville, and these…" at this point, the six chipmunks hopped up to where Nathan was, "…are my new family."

* * *

><p><strong>With Dave…<strong>

When Dave got home, he was surprised and worried to fine the police there, dragging a battered, bruised and scratched up man out of his house, "What's happening here Officer?" Dave asked, as the man scoffed, "We got a call from your son Nathan, he told us that someone was trying to kidnap him again," the officer replied, causing Gustavo to curse. "Why is the mailman going to jail?" Dave asked, getting a dumbfounded look from the officer, "You kidding me, this man is wanted all across the world for the illegal hunting and transport of exotic animals, your batty son may be a result of this man's greed for bigger game," he replied, forcing Gustavo into the back of the police car, "THAT BAT IS MINE, I CAPTURED IT FAIR AND SQUA-" Gustavo was cut off when the car door slammed shut, "Honestly, I'm surprised your kids survived ten minuets in there, but then again I probably wouldn't fair to well with the traps they set," The officer added, getting into his squad car and driving away.

Once inside, Dave saw the damage done, but for once wasn't angry at anyone about it, "Kids, come here!" Dave called, no sooner all seven of his children arriving, standing on the back of the couch. "Yeah Dave?" Alvin asked, as Dave smiled at them, "Great work on catching that criminal." He said, then picked Nathan up and set him on his shoulder, "And I hope you can forgive me for yesterday Nathan," Dave said, getting a playful scoff from the bat, "No problem, you didn't know who it was."

* * *

><p><strong>After Cleaning…<strong>

"_Once again, Nathan Seville is the subject of tonight's report, but in the music industry, today he and his chipmunk siblings captured exotic animal hunter and transporter Gustavo Ramirez, now proven to be the reason for the Madagascan Flying Fox's current residence in the US." _The reporter said, as everyone in the Seville home watched, "Here come's my part!" Nathan said, getting a short laugh from the others, _"Well, to say I wasn't scared would be a lie, but I have got to admit, I think I couldn't have done it without my six brothers and sisters here," _the TV Nathan said, the camera panning to show the Chipmunks and Chipettes. "Oh my goodness…I look good on TV!" Brittany said, causing everyone to laugh.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Well, how was this story? Leave a review telling me what you think. Or if you don't usually give reviews, just leave a comment, I really enjoy reading them. And if you don't do either, well then I hope I at least made you smile once or twice. Again thanks for reading and peace out!<p> 


End file.
